The Sea's Favorite Son
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: Funny how easy the world so easily forgets. Thought dead by everyone, he faded from memory. Now, with the change in the winds, the tide starts to shift, and an old legend returns. The sea shall celebrate the return of her most favored son. No yaoi.


**AN: Another idea, another challenge, a new story. And I still don't own anything.**

Prologue

**Out at Sea, Thousand Sunny, Before Arrival to Saobody**

It is a beautiful summer day, there's not a cloud in sight, and the wind is blowing in just the right direction. Truly, you couldn't ask for a better day out at sea. Unless, of course, you're part of the Strawhat crew. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were hanging over the railing looking at the sea pass below the ship, Nami was staring intently at the log pose, Robin was sunbathing in a two piece bikini while reading a book, even Sanji and Zoro were bored. With no reason to fight, they just threw half-hearted glares at each other. Franky was just snoozing away.

"Uhh," sighed Luffy, "I'm soooo BORED!"

"If you're that bored, then fight Zoro or Sanji," said an annoyed Nami.

"Tch, no thanks," said Zoro.

"Yeah, sorry Nami, but I'm not feeling up for a fight," apologized a rare serious Sanji. Rare, because he didn't add the usual swan behind her name.

"Hey Robin," said Chopper, "what're you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh this? This is Legends of the Sea. A very rare book," said Robin.

"Legends of the Sea, huh?" asked Luffy. "What's it about?"

Robin blinked at her captain a few times, including pretty much everyone. In the entire time they've known Luffy, he hasn't shown much interest in any type of book. "Well, it details everyone famous before a decade ago, so I doubt that you'll recognize anyone."

"You mean like Gold Roger?" asked Usopp.

"Yes. In fact, there is a whole section of the book dedicated about him. There's also Whitebeard, Sengoku, Shiki the Golden Lion, even your Grandfather Luffy."

"WHHAAA?!" screamed Luffy. "GRAMPS IS IN THERE TOO?"

Robin laughed at Luffy's reaction. "Yes. But I'm not reading about them. I'm reading about someone else. Someone evened more feared than Gol D. Roger."

This caught everyone's attention. Someone more feared than the Pirate King himself? Ludicrous. Absolutely preposterous. It must be a joke. "So who is it?" asked Zoro.

"It's hard to say. His full name isn't written. Only his middle initial and last name are written and it is these that caught my interest. If what it implies is true, then this is most likely the father of Gol D. Roger himself."

Everyone was caught off guard by this. "I didn't even know Gold Roger had a dad," said Luffy.

"Idiot," yelled Nami, hitting Luffy on the head. "Everyone has a father. So who is it Robin?"

"Like I said, his full name isn't given. It's just Gol D blank. The first name was inked out. But it is pretty interesting. According to what is said in the book, Rogers father was far more powerful than even him."

"Sugoi!" said Luffy. "Tell us, tell us, tell us. Tellustellustellustelluste-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Nami after bashing his head into the deck.

"Alright," said Robin. "Now, not much is written of this man. In fact, it doesn't even tell what he looks like. But I'll do what I can." Everyone gathered around her to listen. "This man was a monster to any who opposed him. Mothers used him as to scare their children to behave. A man, many regarded as the **Umi no Akuma (Sea Devil)** himself."

"His exploits aren't recorded, but some of his abilities are. I'll start with Haki. As you know, there are three types of Haki. **Kenbunshoku Haki**, known as Mantra Haki, or the more commonly known, Observation Haki. The most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. The user can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. This type of Haki can also allow the user to empathize with the emotions and nature of others. It is possible for the user of this Haki to sense the strength of others as well."

"Next, there is **Busoshoku Haki** or Armament Haki. Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a devil fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike **Kairoseki(Sea Stone)**, it does not negate a user's Devil Fruit powers, allowing them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers."

"A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power.

Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit. This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, or anything generated from one's own body. So, those who attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers. You'd remember these two from when you first faced Blueno. He used Busoshuko to take your hit, then used kenbunshoku to weave around your attacks Luffy."

"Lastly is **Haoshoku Haki** or Conquerors Haki. It is the only haki that cannot be attained through training. You must be born with it. This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using Haki and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. It seems that upon recovery, victims of Haoshoku Haki experience the sensation of chills running through their body. However, it presumably wears off after a short period."

"Seems useful," commented Zoro.

"When concerning Rogers father, he far outclasses any known users of haki. It is believed that his kenbunshoku haki allowed him to read the minds of those around him. He was able to counteract someone's move before they made it and even said what they were thinking. This scared many people when facing him. When he used busoshoku haki, nothing could even scratch him. It is said that the Navy used the first Buster Call on him and he stood there with his hands in his pockets, everything bouncing off his skin."

"Whoa," said Usopp. "I can't even imagine that."

"Quite. Last is haoshoku haki. He could make many of the strongest fighters kneel from a passing glance."

"He was that powerful?!" asked/yelled Luffy.

"Let me put it like this. Anyone below the power of an Admiral would be knocked unconscious. And anyone below Captain, killed." Everyone gasped at this. This helped put into perspective how powerful this man was.

"Next is his usage of firearms. He was legendary for his ability to take a regular pistol and get a headshot one thousand yards away. The longer the range on average for a weapon, the farther he could hit you with it." Usopp gasped.

"I-I heard of someone like that before," he said. "I grew up hearing stories about a man that never missed his mark, no matter how far away they were. The only ranged weapon he didn't use, was a slingshot. That is why I use it. I wanted to use something he didn't and become just as good. He was granted the name **Heddohanta (Headhunter)**."

"I'm not surprised," said Robin. "Then there was his physical abilities. He was so strong that he could literally move a mountain, or so it said. Fast enough that he could give Admiral Kizaru a run for his money. He was even quiet and quick enough that he was able to pickpocket an entire town and switched what he took with someone else's."

"So he was a thief like me?" asked a surprised Nami.

"In a manner of speaking. He wasn't a thief by trade, but he could rob someone blind without them knowing. He was also known for his prowess in the healing arts."

"He was a doctor?" asked Chopper.

"Yes. The book states he was so good that he would be able to sow a shot to the heart, able to cure whatever ailments you might be suffering from, and…bring someone back from death if they had died only a few hours before."

"Wow," said a now star-struck Chopper.

"It is said that he wasn't a shipwright and yet, every ship he has ever captained became something more. One ship was black as a starless night and moved faster than any other ship of its time. Another seemed to be able to come alive at his will. There is more, but that's all that's mentioned, although it is said a fish man that resembles Franky's old mentor, Tom, was seen on many of these ships."

"Wait! You're telling me Tom served this guy?" asked a stunned and wide awake Franky. From right behind Nami.

"Ah!" she screamed as she turned around and kneed him between the legs. Franky went down with a whimper.

"Or so it's believed."

"Though he never did use it, deeming it pointless to use something like it on something weak. He was also a master swordsman. His weapon of choice was a straight sword. The handle was gothic in character and it seemed to have a long dead language carved into the blade itself. He could sever anything with a swing of the blade. A curious note about the blade is the carvings would start to glow red the more it was used in battle. It's name was-"

"It's name is **Hariken no Me (Eye of the Hurricane)**," cut in Zoro. Everyone turned towards him. "It is a sword of legend. Any aspiring swordsman knows of it. The blade was forged from metal made of a fallen star. The blade itself had a blue hue to it that would match the sea after a storm. Just as the name suggests, the only safe place when that blade was drawn was the holder, at the eye of the storm. The handle is made from the silk of **Magumakumo (Magma Spider)**."

"How come I've never heard of mag-whatever it is?" asked Luffy.

"Magumakumo is a very rare, very deadly type of spider. Rare because of the only known location of it is in the underwater magma tunnels of sleeping volcanoes. Deadly, because their size can be anywhere from that of a housecat to that of Garp. Their venom is so poisonous that it eats through anything. Not to mention it is believed that they can breathe fire. Though anyone who has seen it has never lived to tell about it, so it's still a rumor."

"The silk made from a Magumakumo's web is tough enough where it can stand a Buster Call ship slamming on top of it. Smooth enough that any liquid rolls right off it. It is heat resistant, bullet proof, buoyant in water, and damn near indestructible."

"How come I haven't come across this?" asked Nami.

"Silk from magumakumo is so very rare to come by, harder to make, and even more difficult to obtain that one square yard of the stuff is worth 5,000,000 berri."

"FIVE MILLION?!" cried Nami, before berri signs appeared in her eyes.

"As I was saying, the materials that forged the blade make it almost impossible to destroy, it never needed to be sharpened, and it always killed or destroyed that which it cut, unless its holder wanted otherwise. You couldn't block it and only the lucky managed to dodge it. If we're talking of the same person, Robin, then it is fitting he should be placed in that book."

"That is very interesting Zoro," said Robin. "The book doesn't tell what the blade is made of, yet you do."

"Like I said, any aspiring swordsman knows of that legendary blade."

"Hmm," hummed Robin. "Well, I guess that covers his sword skills and the weapon he wielded. That also covers his abilities except one. He was a devil fruit user. A logia type to be specific."

"Which one did he have?" asked Sanji.

"He had the **Umi Umi no Mi (Sea Sea Fruit)**."

"The sea sea fruit huh?"

"Yes. Let me explain. Out of the types of devil fruits there are, the logia is believed to be the strongest. Able to control, utilize, and even become the element of the fruit, it is very difficult to defeat a logia user. The three current Admirals are logia users, such as Admiral Aokiji, who is an ice user. The two others are Admiral Kizaru, a light user, and Admiral Akainu, a magma user. Smoker is also a logia user. As you know from experience Luffy how hard it is to land just a blow on someone like them."

"Yeah, I just kept passing through Smoker," said Luffy.

"The thing about the Umi Umi no Mi, is that it is the most sought after, most coveted, and most powerful of all the devil fruits. A fruit that comes once every thousand years. The reason it is so wanted is for the fact the user does not lose their abilities when in contact with the ocean or sea stone. The only way to land a blow on someone with this devil fruit is using Haki."

"Using all his abilities, this man brought the navy, pirates all over, and the world government to their knees. But just when it seemed he would take over the world, he vanished. After his disappearance, the world government did everything in their power to erase any mention of him till after a few decades he was just a whisper on the wind. But no one that had seen him in person would ever forget **Umi no Okiniiri no Musuko (The Sea's Favorite Son), Oceanus**."

"Some believed he fell just like Roger. That he gave himself up and was executed. Others believe he died of a disease. A few think he grew bored and went into a slumber till a time where he can have fun with the generations of that time. No one knows for certain, but I believe he is out there. Someone like him doesn't just quit or die. I think he's waiting. Waiting for when he is needed. And that's the end of the book."

**Far Off Island, Uncharted Territory, Calm Belt**

The figure of a man could be seen in shallow waters, knee deep in the tide. He drew in a deep breath then let out a sigh of satisfaction. He was dressed simply in knee length shorts and a ragged shirt. He quickly plucked a passing crab and tore off one of its claws. Before he could start a loud cry came from overhead. He looked up to sea a News Coo. It dropped off its paper then hightailed out of the area. "Now who would send me something?" he queried. After all, News Coo never come to the calm belt for the simple fact that there are hardly any winds for them to ride on.

He dropped the crab back in the water and caught the paper before it could hit the water. He brought the claw to chew on, but the headline stooped him dead. Standing proudly on the first page was the news of his grandchild's capture and sentencing. He was no fool. This was a declaration of war on Whitebeard. But, they forgot one crucial detail. He was still alive.

As he read through the article, he made his way back to shore, not noticing, or not caring that the sea behind him had started to churn. The once calm belt was now showcasing his anger. "I had stood by and watched as you killed my only son, World Government. But that was at his request. This time, this time there is nothing stopping me. Too long I've sat back and watched as events played out. No more!"

Once he reached the shore, he turned back to the sea. "Mama, I'm coming home." At his declaration, all manner of sea life started to come alive, even the nocturnal ones. It was as if the sea was beaming and dancing with happiness at his words.

**AN: Short? Yes. Did it catch your attention? Most likely. Will I continue this? Unclear. The Reason? I am very rusty when concerning One Piece so unless someone can tell me where to find it, preferably in english, then I'll be unable to continue.**

**Now this is, like most of my stories, a challenge fic. I find it amusing and enjoyable when someone wants to make their own version of my story. I left certain things vague enough so that you'd be able to have more freedom with this. So I hope you'll try your own attemtp at this and make sure to have fun with it.**


End file.
